vertilinefandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Parker
|image = Image:Peter.jpg |imagewidth = 216 |caption = Yeah he is kind of scrawny |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Web-head, wall-crawler, Spidey, Spider-Man |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 15 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = idk in bed probably |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Ultimate Spider-Man (Video Game) |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = Peter Parker or Spider-Man |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Sparky }} Once upon a time, Peter Parker was a genius high school student. He was a normal boy with a mom and a dad. His dad was a scientist who worked with a man named Eddie Brock Sr. Together, the two of them developed a possible cure for cancer. This suit, this "medical miracle" was supposed to be a breakthrough. However, before it could be properly tested, Richard Parker and Eddie Brock Sr. had signed the suit over to Bolivar Trask, their employer. Meanwhile, the sons of these two scientists, Peter and Eddie Jr., had grown to become best friends. After their parents' death in a plane crash, Peter is sent to live with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. During this time, Peter had been bitten by a genetically altered spider while on a class trip. He becomes Spider-Man and shortly after his Uncle's death at the hands of a robber, he decides to fight crime. He and Eddie eventually reunite and discover the notes their fathers had left behind on the Venom Project. Peter thought he could finish what his father had started. So, dressed as Spider-Man, Peter sneaked into where the suit was held and put it on. For a while, he felt great, better than himself. But it didn't last. The suit became too much for Peter to handle and eventually separated from him. He destroyed it, thinking no one could control it. However, Eddie found out what Peter had done and at the same time, discovered he was Spider-Man. Angry, he took the suit, put it on, and confronted Peter. The two friends met on the football field of the high school where they fight. After leading Eddie away from the school, Eddie is eventually stopped by stepping on a down electrical wire. Three months later, Peter, now 15, had moved on with his life. He continued fighting crime and was dating a girl named Mary Jane. Life was pretty routine for him. Go to school, stop some criminals. Same ol', same ol'. However, on the day of his trig finals, that changed. While studying for said trig final, a news report came through describing something like a rhinoceros but bigger rampaging through Queens. Peter chased after the R.H.I.N.O, saving numerous people caught in its rampage. He confronts the mechanical beast eventually and after being soundly slapped into a wall, Peter gets up and stumbles back into the fray. After defeating R.H.I.N.O., Peter finishes his day and returns home. But when he walks through the front door, it's not home he's returned to. Its really Vertiline. Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Peter is a genius. He has the knowledge to create an adhesive used to make his artificial webs. He can stick to most surfaces. His strength has been cut in half, so he won't be lifting anything over say 75 pounds. His webshooters are gone, so no web-slinging and his spider sense has been removed. Strength: Weakness: Personality: Peter is a nerd. Plain and simple. He's extremely intelligent, having inherited it from his father. But this made him a bit of an outcast, especially since he was so shy. But once he became Spider-Man, that changed. He becomes sassy and and more outgoing and made friends easily. He's mouthy and likes to crack jokes at the people he's fighting. But Peter is also very determined and compassionate. He did his best to help Eddie separate from the suit, but it wasn't enough. Because of his Uncle's violent death, Peter has vowed to use his powers to protect his fellow man. And he does so valiantly, even while juggling his life as a high school student. He has a girlfriend whom he cares about deeply, Mary Jane Watson. As it is, he trusted her enough to let her know he was Spider-Man. So while he takes the crime fighting business very seriously, that doesn't stop him from cracking jokes and sassing the people he is up against. Extra: Vertiline Deaths: None Punishments: None Relationships Batman: RIVAL His bestest best friend evar. \o/ Max: His first friend here in Vertiline. Also, she figured out he's Spider-Man which makes Peter go ffffffffuuuuuuu. But she's gonna sew his suit for him whenever he tears it up. Kevas: Peter wonders if Kevas has got one of those little belly jewel things. And then he wishes he never thought that. Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Called Category:Fandom Category:Spider Man